Giving Thanks
by Lily Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Harry and Draco escape for a break, things end up going a little bit different than planned. Harry discovers Draco's fetish for aprons. Some friends make an appeparance. Mrs. Weasley saves the day. And everyone is happy in the end. Smut, sex, HPDM slash.


Lily: Le sigh, it's the day before I leave for THANKSGIVING BREAK YAAAAAY! And so what do I do? I write thanksgiving fanfiction of course (yaaaay!). Ah I really REALLY need to get a life. I know I've said it many times before but it really is the truth!!!!!

* * *

"I still don't see why we have to do it like this…it's positively _barbaric_"

"Draco, you've been complaining since we left the Manor, you said you were going to be nice!"

"But…but we're using _Muggle _tools Harry! Who knows how safe food cooked like that can be!?"

-_sigh- _"Draco I'm going to start cooking so just…I don't know, amuse yourself in a corner"

"bah! Fine! But if I get poisoned from eating this food I blame you!"

"you're such a baby!"

Harry let another deep sigh loose and turned away from Draco. He walked into the kitchen, shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

All he wanted was a nice relaxing day away from Malfoy Manor, away from stress, just away from _everything_. Draco had finally taken time off from the company and Harry decided that they should have a little vacation. He had consulted Hermione on things he and Draco could do together and she had suggested celebrating a holiday called Thanksgiving which Americans had around this time. She said it involved a lot of food and good feeling, much like Christmas only in November. So he and Draco had flooed to the country home earlier that day and Harry had spent a great amount of time running about buying food from a nearby market and decorating the house while Draco had tagged along and complained.

"Can't he just relax and stop complaining once in a while!?" Harry muttered, he took down an apron hanging inside the kitchen cabinet and slipped it on over his shorts and t-shirt.

"I mean, millions of Muggles make their food this way, why doesn't he think _they'd_get poisoning from it!?" he continued to talk to himself as he prepared a small turkey and put it in the oven.

"and it's not like the house elves cook _everything _with magic, I'm sure they do some of it manually!" he slammed out a bowl and began peeling potatoes.

"All I wanted was a lovely dinner and a quiet night but no, he just complains and complains and complains…" potatoes peeled and clean, he threw them into a big pot full of simmering water so they would cook and started making cake.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Draco had gotten bored with watching the muggle telly (the one muggle appliance he would ever use) and found himself with nothing else to do.

"Let's just go see what Harry's up to" he said to himself and got up.

As he neared the kitchen, an enticing smell assaulted his nostrils and he breathed in deeply wondering what smelled so delicious. When he entered the kitchen, he opened his mouth to speak but stopped short at the sight that met him.

Though Harry did not know this, Draco had a fetish for motherly looking things. For some reason, he found many of Harry's maternal behaviors highly arousing. The first time he had caught Harry in the kitchen cooking, he'd been four hours late to work and Harry couldn't walk properly for the next two days. And so when Draco walked into the kitchen he quite nearly lost it at the sight of Harry in a short frilly apron obviously left over from the days when Draco's mother had fancied the idea of becoming a domestic goddess.

Harry himself hadn't noticed the frilliness or cuteness of the apron he was wearing; he had just thrown it on in his irritation and thought it was doing a good enough job of keeping the stains off of his clothes.

"this cream looks like it's done" Harry said and stuck a finger in the fluffy white stuff before slowly licking it off. A strangled noise escaped Draco's throat and Harry turned around and eyed the other man who was gaping at him in the doorway.

"Oh, Draco. Decided to stop being an arse and help me finish up with dinneurhgxn!?" Harry's sentence was cut off as Draco strode over and swept him into a kiss.

"mmmfgh! Draco! What's gotten into you!" Harry exclaimed as the blonde planted kisses all over his face and neck.

"mmmm love, I'd really be more worried about what's about to get into _you_" Draco murmured against Harry's skin.

"_What_!?" Harry gasped, but Draco's hands were already working their magic, he soon forgot any objection he had and found himself completely naked except for his apron (how had Draco managed that!?) which he suddenly, belatedly, realized was obviously meant for a woman to wear.

"lovely" Draco murmured as he looked upon his work. Harry thought it was odd how intensely Draco was staring at him, and how great the lust that burned in his eyes was.

"Draco…do you have some kind of…of apron fetish or something!?" Harry asked and Draco smirked.

"you could say that" he answered, his eyes glinting, before whispering the lubrication spell and working one finger into Harry.

"always knew…ah…always knew you were a strange one" Harry panted.

A second finger was added and Draco's smirk only grew as Harry writhed and thrashed on the floor and he watched on hungrily. Harry, though highly aroused and thus not quite coherent, smelled something odd in the air but quickly dismissed it as Draco added a third finger.

"oh Merlin! Draco, hurry and put it in!" Harry moaned, having enough of being teased. Draco, too, was past the point of playing any more games and quickly divested himself of his clothes before covering his manhood with lubricant and positioning himself at Harry's entrance.

"Ready?" he said, eyebrow raised, smirk firmly in place, Harry very nearly snarled at him,

"Draco Malfoy, if I don't feel you inside me _right now _you'll find yourself missing your meat n' two veg when I'm done with you" he growled. Draco let loose a short laugh and entered Harry in one swift thrust. Both let out hissing moans and Draco stilled for a minute.

"How's that love? Have I saved my crown jewels from your terrible wrath" Draco panted, Harry only squeezed himself around his lover as an indication that he would find it in his best interest to start moving. Draco only laughed again and began to thrust.

"You…bastard…nnngh…I'm not a china doll…go _faster_" Harry grunted and Draco complied, gripping Harry's hips harder and starting to thrust faster.

Soon they were both nearing the edge and Harry, who usually lost himself when he was close, was babbling nonsense. His fingers scraped along Draco's back, knowing he would leave marks and secretly loving it. He bit hard on Draco's shoulder, drawing a cry of half pain, half pleasure from his blonde lover as he furiously pounded in and out of Harry's body.

"Merlin Draco,_harder_!" Harry cried, clutching tighter to the other man. Draco smirked at the rise in pitch and breathlessness in Harry's voice. He licked along the side of Harry's neck and nearly came when Harry's muscles clenched in reaction.

"Oh!Oh!Merlin I'm going to…" Harry let out a cry and suddenly his body went rigid. Streamers of white semen erupted from his member and all his muscles clenched as he came hard. Draco, treated to what he considered the most erotic sight in the world (Harry's climax), coupled with the sudden intense increase in pressure on his member, came hard in hot spurts inside Harry. They both collapsed onto the ground, breathing harsh , bodies slicked with a light sheen of sweat.

A few minutes later Harry sniffed the air wildly and suddenly sat up with a cry,

"My potatoes!" he gasped. Draco laughed

"never heard _that_term for them before but…alright" he said. Harry rolled his eyes and swatted him on the head,

"not _those _you complete tosser, I'm talking about the potatoes I've been cooking, they're burning!" at this point Harry had gotten up and turned the stove off under the burning potatoes. Abruptly forgetting his nakedness, Harry went about the task of discarding the blackened potatoes and washing the pot. Draco watched him do all this with a slight smile.

"Oh damn. The potatoes are completely ruined and nowhere will be open so I can buy some more" Harry frowned and stared at the ruined contents of the pot sitting in the trash. Draco sighed,

"it can't be helped. I'll fix it" he said. Harry just stared at him, disbelief clear on his face. Draco looked slightly offended

"what!? I can do it! Just run upstairs, have yourself a lovely soak in the bath and I'll take care of everything. And come downstairs looking sharp, we're expecting guests" when Harry just stood still looking disbelievingly at him, he sighed and ushered the other man up the stairs, calling after him not to come back downstairs for another two or so hours. Harry rolled his eyes but went upstairs anyway, a nice hot soak in the enormous bath upstairs sounded like a good idea.

Two hours later, Harry emerged from the bath, warm and squeaky clean. He popped his head out the bedroom door and was surprised to smell what seemed to be various delicious things cooking. He dressed and got ready slowly, partially because he was feeling so relaxed from the bath and partially because he was beginning to feel the ache from his and Draco's earlier tryst in the kitchen.

When he was ready, he walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. As he got closer he could hear familiar voices.

"…no Ronald, that's not where the forks go!"

"…'Hermione, would you be a dear and get me the…"

"That's what I'm saying! It would be better if you just added…"

Harry stepped into the kitchen and looked in on a semi-familiar scene of chaos. Mrs. Weasley was in the middle of it all, waving her wand at the stove and shouting instructions to people. Ron and Pansy were arguing over how to set the table while Hermione carefully iced and decorated a large cake. Fred and George were putting the food that was done cooking onto huge platters and carrying them to the dinner table. Ginny was taking out batches of cookies and putting them into a large bowl. Blaise was eyeing Hermione under the pretense of very slowly pouring gravy into a bowl.

"Oh Harry! There you are! Could you be a dear and get out the turkeys? I think they're both about ready" Mrs. Weasley had spotted him and, without thinking, he went to do as she said, falling into the familiar routine of preparing a big meal with many people.

Finally everything was done, and there was a lovely meal set out on the table. Mrs. Weasley dusted her hands off and gathered her things,

"well, I'll be off then. I only came to help you lot along. Enjoy!" she said. Harry protested,

"Oh but you should stay Mrs. Weasley! Don't you want some of this food you've worked so hard to prepare?" she smiled at him,

"oh no Harry darling, this is a little dinner for all you young ones. I won't get in your way" she said and, though Harry insisted that she wouldn't be in the way, she disapparated back to the Burrow.

"Well then, let's eat!" Fred said, and they all moved to the dining table. Harry went to sit with them and then noticed that Draco was missing,

"Oi, you lot. Where's Draco?" he asked.

"I'm right here, and I've brought the wine" Harry turned to see Draco grinning as he held up three bottles of wine. A cheer went up as he joined the group.

"Alright, before we eat, seeing as we're emulating this muggle tradition, why don't we all say what we're thankful for? I'll start. I'm thankful for…books I suppose" Hermione said. Everyone laughed at that and took turns around the table. After Harry said what he was thankful for (his friends and his love), everyone turned to Draco expectantly.

For a moment he was silent, a smirk on his lips,

"well Draco, what're you thankful for?" Hermione asked. Draco turned to look Harry straight in the eye, his smirk widened as he opened his mouth to reply,

"aprons"

* * *

Lily: Sometimes I wonder where this stuff comes from. Ahehehehe. Okay well, here it is, my thanksgiving fic (yaaaay!). I was writing this and was like, two pages in when I remembered that the English don't celebrate Thanksgiving!!! Gah! Well, then I had to start over, rewrite stuff, you know. But ohwell, I like it. I forgot what that thing people put gravy in is called, so I just had Blaise put it in the bowl. Yes…I know…the image somehow disturbs me (I like to have things how they're supposed to be, like I don't like picturing pancakes in a bowl and cereal in a plate). Is it called a gravy trough? Auh, I exude EPIC PHAIL!!!!!!! I can't believe I used "meat and two veg" kjcksacklsahbk, actually though, I've been wanting to use it for a while (pathetic laugh). Ah, now it's time to sleep, I have to fly back home in the morning. I hope you guys liked eet!

ps. I'm thankful for...reviewers (hahahaha) and um...fanfiction...my laptop...the ability to write a little...SLASH(yesss)...um...dramas...and everything else that makes life worth living. Have a good Thanksgiving y'all!


End file.
